Metal cutting tools used in turning operations, including cutting inserts which are removably secured in a tool holder, have provided a cutting insert of a suitably hard material, i.e. cemented carbide, where the tool holder is manufactured from a less hard material and is reusable following the disposal of a worn or damaged cutting insert. In particular, metal cutting tools for parting and grooving have a holder blade for firmly clamping a cutting insert within a tool holder blade.
In certain tools, the cutting insert is self-clamped into an insert pocket or slot formed in the holder blade, having appropriate size and length. In some cases the cutting insert is mounted and extracted to the tool holder by employing a key. Some cutting inserts have positioning arrangements for positioning the cutting insert in a desired location in the cutting tool, or for determining the extent of entry of the cutting insert into the tool holder. Examples of such cutting tools and cutting inserts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,326,797, 3,889,331, 4,558,974, 5,829,924, 6,565,292, DE862,4281U1, DE9015969U1, DE102005014121A1 and DE10010223A1.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting insert for parting and grooving applications, and a tool holder for holding such a cutting insert. The cutting insert has two parallel non-coplanar bottom abutment portions, and an angled stopper abutment portion located therebetween. The cutting insert also has an upper abutment portion. A front height dimension of the cutting insert is greater than a rear height dimension of the cutting insert. In a certain embodiment, the cutting insert further has an insert key recess for receiving a member of a cutting tool key, for mounting the cutting insert into, and extracting it from the tool holder. In another embodiment, the tool holder has a clamping screw for tightening the insert receiving pocket, and retaining the cutting insert therein.